mi mejor amigo
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Lucy a sido rechazada por su compañero de piso y amor platónico: Gray. Después de tan dolorosa situación, Lucy habría caído en una depresión, de no ser por la ayuda incondicional de su mejor amigo: Natsu. Más tarde, ella y Natsu elaborarán planes para conquistar a Gray, y que ella pueda ser feliz, sin embargo, Lucy acaba enamorándose de Natsu al ver que es el único que la apoya.
1. Amistad

**Hola, queridos lectores, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic romántico de la pareja Natsu x Lucy (ya era hora). Espero k os guste, y espero estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas :D**

Lucy Heartphilia se encontraba desolada y melancólica mirando la gran belleza de un gran lago cristalino. En el agua se reflejaba el reflejo de su bello rostro, que ahora estaba oscuro y triste. También se podía observar su gran melena que ondeaba al son del viento. Normalmente tenía un color rubio brillante, grácil y frágil, pero esta vez tenía tonos albinos y parecía realmente pálido. De sus ojos marrones cayó una lágrima. Una lágrima que se estrelló con la superficie del agua, y se mezcló en la preciosa agua que allí reposaba.

-Gray…- Un solo nombre salió de su garganta, y no lo izo con un tono cualquiera, era un tono, que más que tono, parecía llanto.

-Oye, Lucy…- Un chico pelirrosa se sentó al lado de la chica, y le tocó el pelo amistosamente con una sonrisa en la boca, haciendo que ella también sonriese – ¿Que te pasa?- Añadió el chico, esta vez cambiando la sonrisa por una expresión seria.

-Nada, Natsu, nada…- Dijo Lucy, claramente mintiendo. Natsu suspiró.

-¿Es por el idiota de Gray?- Lucy lo miró con ojos llorosos, y de ellos empezaron a brotar lágrimas. Natsu no pudo aguantar verla así, y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Podía notar como cada lágrima de Lucy se derramaba sobre su camisa blanca.

-Natsu, yo lo amo, ¿porque me tiene que rechazar así?- Lloraba Lucy, sin poder dejar de pensar en el hombre que amaba por encima de todo.

-Lo siento, Lucy, lo siento…- Natsu miró a Lucy a los ojos, y le levantó la barbilla.

-Pero, Lucy, soy tu mejor amigo, y siempre estaré a tu lado, sobre todo en estos momentos difíciles- Lucy lo miraba desolada, pero feliz.

-Pero, Natsu… Gray era mi compañero de piso…Y yo no puedo volver allí con él, después de que me haya rechazado… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy en la calle- Natsu sonrió, y algo dentro de Lucy se colocó correctamente.

-Lucy, tranquila, puedes venirte a vivir conmigo, total, ya me he cansado de vivir solo…- Lucy lo miró sorprendida, y se abrazó a él fuertemente, llorando sobre su regazo.

-Natsu, nunca te agradeceré lo suficiente…- Dijo Lucy.

_Al día siguiente…_

Lucy se estaba instalando en su nuevo cuarto. Era espaciosa y acogedor, y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Que bueno es Natsu" Pensó la rubia. Entonces, el chico entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, ya hecha de la rubia. Una suave brisa golpeaba a los dos.

-¿Te gusta tu cuarto?- Preguntó Natsu. Lucy sonrió, melancólica.

-Si, se parece un poco a la que tenia en mi anterior casa…- Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de la chica, y Natsu se levantó, y se sacó dos papeles del bolsillo.

-Mira, Lucy, he comprado dos entradas para el cine, ¿quieres ir?- A Lucy de repente se le iluminó el rostro, y se sintió muy bien.

-No me digas que…- A Lucy el brillaron los ojos, y Natsu sonrió.

-Sí, son las últimas dos entradas para "La masacre de los Zombies", nuestra peli favorita- Sonrió Natsu, haciendo que Lucy se levantara como un resorte.

-Iremos a cenar a un restaurante, ya he reservado, y dicen que es muy bueno- Lucy no cabía en sí de la felicidad, y por una sola noche se olvidó de su drama amoroso con Gray. ¿Por qué no le dijo antes lo que le pasaba, a él? Podría haberse ahorrado meses de sufrimiento… Con Natsu, su mejor amigo, el tiempo volaba.

_Después de unas horas… _

La puerta de la casa de Natsu y Lucy se abrió, dejando ver un rayo de luz. Natsu encendió la luz, y Lucy pasó por detrás de él.

-Y cuando le revientan la cabeza al Zombie, es muy épico- Natsu y Lucy comentaban la película, riendo juntos.

-Y por cierto, el restaurante era muy bueno, pero seguro que habrá sido muy car…- Natsu puso un dedo en la boca de Lucy.

-No digas nada…yo gastaría todos los tesoros del mundo por hacerte feliz…para algo están los amigos…- Lucy no pudo aguantarse, y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas de pura felicidad.

-Natsu…de verdad me quieres…- El chico pelirrosa sonrió ante la tierna mirada de su amiga rubia. De repente, la chica lo abrazó suavemente. Le extrañaba tanta suavidad en su abrazo.

-Gracias, de nuevo…- Añadió la chica de los cabellos de sol.

-Bueno, Lucy, es hora de dormir…- Sonrió Natsu. Lucy asintió, lo soltó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Natsu observó por un momento el contoneo de sus caderas, ese sensual movimiento que la hacía una diosa.

-¿En que estoy pensando?- Pensó el chico, todo rojo.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

-Hola, Lucy, ¿Qué tal esta mañana?- Cuando Natsu abrió la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, se vino abajo al observar como lloraba observando una foto de su amor no correspondido: Gray Fullbuster.

-Lucy, suelta eso…- La rubia miró a Natsu, con esa cara llena de lágrimas. Gray era también uno de los compañeros de clase de Natsu. Lucy, en cambio, iba a otra preparatoria.

-Pero Natsu, yo lo amo…- Natsu se sentó al lado de Lucy.

-Lucy…si lo amas…- Natsu sonrió.

-TE AYUDARÉ A CONQUISTARLO-

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	2. Como para estar acostumbrada

**Hola, queridos lectores, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de "Mi mejor amigo". Me alegro de que os haya gustado :D**

_**Gracias por todas las Reviews que me habéis brindado. Me ayudáis a seguir escribiendo feliz :)**_

-Natsu, ¿en serio harías eso por mí?- A Lucy le brillaron los ojos. Natsu estalló en una gran carcajada.

-¿No te dije antes que haría cualquier cosa para que fueras feliz?- Sonrió Natsu. Lucy le dio las gracias, y el día fue pasando lentamente. La mayoria de ese día lo pasaron inventando planes para conquistar al antiguo compañero de piso de Lucy.

-Pero Natsu, este plan es un poco…raro…- Dijo Lucy, mirando su vestimenta. Natsu la miraba extasiado.

-Pues, Lucy, con todo el respeto, ahora mismo tienes un buen meneo…- Lucy vestía una camisa blanca muy escotada y unos shorts tejanos que dejaban volar la imaginación de cualquiera. La rubia se sonrojó mucho ante el comentario lascivo de su amigo, y acabó dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza, estrellándole contra el suelo.

-PERVERTIDO- Le gritó Lucy, con cara de demonio, apretando el puño.

-Perdón…- Dijo Natsu, asustádo ante el peligroso pronto de su amiga. Era muy dulce y tierna, pero cuando se cabreaba era mejor no alimentar el fuego de su ira. Lucy reaccionó y le ofreció su mano, con una expresión arrepentida.

-Perdóname tu a mi Natsu, me ayudas en éstos momentos difíciles, y yo a cambio te pego. Perdón- Natsu le acarició de nuevo el pelo, con aquella sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba. A Lucy le encantaba la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, y siempre se reconforataba al verla.

-Tranquila, me lo merecía- Lucy sonrió burlescamente, y asintió (como diciendo: "si, te lo merecías, capullo").

-Bueno…estábamos hablando del plan…¿Cómo no ves perfecto, seducir sexualmente a Gray?Todos los tíos píerden el norte cuando una chica hermosa les tira los tejos y se les ínsinua. Quizas es que nunca has utilizado…bueno…tus armas de mujer…- Lucy suspiró, resignada.

-Bueno, pero yo no quiero que se enamore de mí por mi físico…- Natsu sonrió, tocándole de nuevo el pelo.

-Tu eres muy buena persona, el físico solo es el cebo, una vez con él, se dará cuenta de que te quiere- Lucy se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amigo. ¿Por qué demonios se sonrojaba?¿Porque decía que era hermosa, o tal vez, porque le decía que era una muy buena persona?

-Ya, ¿pero voy a ir así por la calle?- Se sonrojó Lucy, mirándo al suelo.

-No, mujer, no. Eso sería exponerse a una violaci…- Natsu se tapó la boca en cuanto vió a Lucy rodeada de una aura negra que le daba aspecto de monstruo descuartizador, y empezó a sudar.

-Venga, Natsu, dí lo que ibas a decir- Amenazó Lucy, con el puño apretado y la mirada ensombrecida.

-¿Pero porque te enfadas? Solo estoy diciendo que tienes un buen men…- ¡Mierda! Ahora si que Natsu se había metido en un buen lío. Lucy lo miró con una sonrisa maléfica. Y esa figura sexy de la rubia, se convirtió en un ente habernal que haría tragar saliva al más valiente.

-Toma- Natsu le hacercó una gavardina marrón a la rubia, que aún seguía con esa aura oscura rodeándola –Póntela- Añadió Natsu, sin separar su mano de la boca. Lucy cogió la gavardina de un tirón, abrió la puerta, y se fue de un portazo.

-Joder…- Natsu soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se sentó en el sofá. Había estado a punto de ser golpeado de nuevo, pero mucho se temía que el puño de Lucy esa vez iría a otras partes del cuerpo más dolorosas…Mucho más dolorosas.

_Mientras en casa de Gray (antiguo piso de Lucy)…_

El chico pelinegro hacía pesas , mientras oía a todo vólumen una canción de Skrillex (_estaba escuchando Try it out-Neon Mix, por si la queréis escuchar en ésta escena, recomendáble para que el escenario sea más cercano a vosotros, pero aviso que es una canción Dubstep_). El timbre sonó, pero Gray apenas lo oyó debido al volúmen y altura acústica de la música. Lucy esperaba paciente delante de su antiguo piso a que ese chico le habriése la puerta, mientras escuchaba la brutal música que estaba puesta.

-¿Que estará haciendo?- Se preguntó Lucy, estrañada.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, y Lucy abrió los ojos como platos. Gray no tenía camiseta y llevaba unos pantalones de chándal cortos. Las gotas de sudor caían por todos sus abdómianles y seguía ejercitándo su mano derecha con una pesa, mientras se quedaba mudo delante de su excompañera de piso. Mierda, ¿se había preparado o algo?

-¿Qué quieres, Lucy?- Dijo, con una expresión, seria el chico, todo sudado y con una imagen, que para Lucy, era demasiado sexy. Gray se esperó un poco para que Lucy respondiera, pero la chica no podía decir más que "esto…", "mhhhh…","es que…".

-Perdón…me he quedado en blanco…- Dijo Lucy, tragando saliva. Gray fue a apagar la música y volvió a la puerta, aún con la pesa en la mano.

-¿Que demonios quieres Lucy?…ya te dije que no me gustabas…¿Porqué no volviste a casa después de aquello?- Preguntó Gray, aún con una expresión seria. Lucy tenía la mirada ensombrecida.

-Quizás yo no te gusto…- Dijo ella, quitándose la chaqueta y mirándolo a la cara para ver su reacción. ¿Cualquier hombre se soprendería al ver una belleza nórdica en paños menores, no?

-Pero tú a mí si- Añadió, dolida. Para la sorpresa de Lucy, Gray no movió un solo músculo de su expresión facial, ni siquiera desvió sus ojos de su rostro.

-¿Has venido para algo más que no sea desnudarte como una gogó?- Esa única frase le destrozó el corazón a la rubia. ¿Cómo una gogó? Gray, al ver que Lucy no respondía, cerró al puerta. La rubia se sentó en las escaleras de su antigua casa, y en sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas de puro dolor. Su corazón estaba destrozado completamente.

-¿Quieres ir al cine?- Una voz familiar sacó a Lucy de sus pensamientos, y al levantar la mirada, vió el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Natsu…-

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE! **


	3. ¿Y ahora que se supone que hago?

**Hola, queridos lectores, aquí vuelvo con otro cap de "Mi mejor amigo". Espero k os guste y tal :D**

_**Heero Root:**_** Tranquilo, ya aparecerá :D aún queda trama que exprimir. Me alegro de que te guste. **

De nuevo, la puerta del piso de Natsu se abrió, para dar paso a los dos amigos: Natsu y Lucy, que entraban contentos, después de una nueva sesión de cine. Entre risas y risas, se dispusieron a cenar, para acabar el día de la mejor forma posible.

-Natsu…- Lucy lo miró un tanto sonrojada, mientras acababan de quitar la mesa (ya habían comido), cosa que inquietó un poco a Natsu, subiendo la temperatura de sus mejillas ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que iba a decirle algo muy importante?

-¿Qué pasa, Lucy?- Dijo, con la voz quebrada.

-Sin ti, creo que no podría vivir…- Dijo Lucy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Natsu deshizo su sonrojo y sonrió ante el comentario de la rubia.

-Venga, no es para tanto…- Rió Natsu. Lucy se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-Te lo digo enserio. Eres lo más importante para mí…- Dijo ella, ruborizándose y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu. El chico empezaba a ponerse bastante nervioso. ¿Qué le estaba intentando transmitir Lucy?

-Lucy, yo también te quiero mucho, y eres muy importante para mí…- Le dijo Natsu, mirándola a la cara, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lucy sonrió, sonrojada, y se despidió de su amigo, para irse a dormir.

-Mierda…- Un suspiro salió de la boca de Natsu. Por algún motivo la proximidad de Lucy lo había puesto demasiado nervioso. Después de sacudir su cabeza, se fue a dormir. Necesitaba descansar después de vivir una experiencia tan…como decirlo…rara.

_Al día siguiente…_

Natsu y Lucy estaban acabando de desayunar, mientras reían haciendo bromas y esas cosas que suelen hacer los amigos.

-Natsu, he decidido que…- Lucy sonrió –Dejaré de arrastrarme ante Gray-

-¿En serio?- Se sorprendió Natsu, que estuvo a punto de tirarle todos sus cereales encima a Lucy.

-Si. Creo que yo necesito un chico que me quiera, que siempre me ayude, y que me haga reír. No un hombre que me diga "gogó"- Natsu suspiró, y volvió a mirarla, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su cara –Y creo que lo he encontrado- En cuanto dijo eso, la rubia se sonrojó, creando una imagen hermosa de su rostro.

-Bueno, pues me alegro…- El rostro de Natsu se ensombreció al oír eso. ¿Mierda, porque sentía…CELOS? Esto se estaba empezando a poner muy extraño…acaso… ¿le gustaba Lucy? Un sonrojo enorme apareció en su rostro, y al levantarlo, puso aún más nerviosa si cabe a la rubia.

-Tengo que ir a clases, y supongo que tú también, así que…adiós…- Natsu se levantó, metiendo la cuchara por última vez en los cereales, y tragándoselos todos.

-Que raro está éste…- Se extrañó Lucy, mientras terminaba de preparar su mochila para clases.

_Después de las clases…_

El día trascurrió con normalidad para Natsu. Llegó a casa antes que su compañera de piso, como siempre, y se descolgó su pesada mochila llena de libros, dejándola al lado de su escritorio y tumbándose en el sofá, escuchando música con los auriculares puestos.

-Hola, Natsu ya ESTAMOS en casa…- dijo Lucy, haciendo que Natsu levantara la mirada por encima del respaldo del sofá, quitándose los auriculares.

De repente, Lucy y una chica pelirroja entraron al salón, sorprendiendo totalmente a Natsu.

-¿ERZA? No me digas que…- A Natsu le brillaron los ojos. Lucy puso una expresión de incomprensión total.

-¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó Lucy. Erza asintió.

-Somos amigos des de hace bastante tiempo, se puede decir que lo conocí a él al mismo tiempo que a ti, Lucy- Dijo Erza, con una sonrisa en la boca. Seguidamente miró a Natsu, aún con esa gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y si, me quedaré a vivir con vosotros- Natsu asintió feliz. Ahora si que iba a ser inolvidable, él y sus dos mejores amigas en la misma casa. Se lo iba a pasar muy bien…

_Esa misma noche…_

-¿Hace falta que duermas en mi cuarto, no estarías más cómoda con otra chica, Erza?- Dijo Natsu, mirando el colchón que había colocado en el suelo la pelirroja.

-No, yo estoy bien contigo. Muy bien…- Dijo ella, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Natsu lo notó y algo pasó por su cabeza… ¿y si las razones de Erza para extra en cuarto eran…en fin…PERO QUE DEMONIOS PENSABA? Madre mía, que era su amiga, y encima él amaba a Lucy. Cuando pensó esto se volvió un tomate maduro. Entonces…era verdad…amaba a Lucy…

-Natsu…- Cuando el chico giró al cabeza, su corazón explotó al sentir los labios de Erza en contactos con los suyos. En aquel beso encendido, siguió por acariciar su torso, y finalmente tuvieron que separase por falta de aire.

-¿E-E-E-ERZA?- Tartamudeó Natsu, con el dedo apuntándola, y con un sonrojo espectacular.

-Te amo, Natsu, siempre lo he hecho…- Natsu negó con la cabeza, y se puso la mano en la frente. ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE IBA A HACER AHORA? JODER, VIVÍAN EN LA MISMA CASA, Y ERA DE SUS MEJORES AMIGAS, NO ERA TAN FÁCIL DECIRLE: ¡PUES YO NO TE AMO!

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, a pesar de ser corto…REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	4. Esto se me está llendo de las manos

**Hola a todos, queridos lectores, aquí vuelvo con otro cap más de "Mi mejor amigo". Espero k lo disfrutéis.**__

_**Gracias a todos por las Reviews, me hacéis enormemente HAPPY, y me incitáis a seguir escribiendo, ¡soys unos/as cracks! :D**_

Natsu miraba muy sonrojado a Erza, y empezaba a tener ganas de vomitar (de los nervios). De rpente, al expresión sexy y decidida de Erza, se convirtió en una sonrisa que terminó en carcajada. Natsu estaba un poco confundido, pero sobretodo estaba muy preocupado por la repentina confesión de Erza.

-Natsu, tendrías que ver- La expresión burlesca y su frase fueron consumidas por una confesión de Natsu. Una confesión que al dejó muy seria.

-Me gusta Lucy- Erza abró mucho los ojos ante aquella confesión.

-Natsu…- De nuevo Natsu interrumpió a Erza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo quererte de esa forma- Erza sacudió al cabeza, con una expresión preocupada.

-Natsu, era broma…- Dijo ella. En ese instante, Natsu quería morir. ¿UNA BROMA?¿QUIÉN BROMEA CON ESO?

-¿En serio te gusta Lucy?- Sonrió Erza, poniendo una cara de "¿Qué tal si se lo digo?".

-Serás…Como se lo digas, esque te…te…te…NO SE QUE HARÉ CONTIGO- Gritó Natsu, prácticmante disparando fuego por la boca. Erza empezó a reír.

-Si sigues gritando, Lucy te oíra, y entonces si que me reíre…- Sonrió Erza, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Te habías creído que te amaba?- Sonrió ella. Natsu asintió, mirando hacia otro lado.

Erza sacudió al cabeza (como diciendo "que tonto eres"), y se tumbó en el colchón para dormir.

-Debo irme a hacer unos recados mañana, aprovechando que es festivo. Me iré muy temprano, así que te quedarás solo con Lucy. No dejéis manchas en el sofá, ¿vale?- Sonrió picaronamente Erza. Natsu se sonrojó fervientemente, e intentó dormir.

_Al día siguiente…_

Lucy despertaba lentamente, y se dirigía al comedor. Se olía un delicoso y fino aroma en el aire, olor a…¡BACON! ¡A Lucy y a Natsu les encantaba el Bacon!

-¿Natsu, has hecho Bacon?- Preguntó la rubia, asomándose por la puerta, prácticamnte babeando.

-Sí, Lucy, ve a la mesa, ahora te lo llevo- Lucy sonrió, viendo como Natsu seguía apoyandola incondicionalmente.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, Natsu, gracias…- Natsu la miró con una sornisa, y cargó los platos, acompañándola a la mesa y empezando a desayunar.

-Una cosa Lucy…- Le dijo el chico pelirrosa, con un leve sonrojo. "Tengo que saber si soy yo" pensó.

-¿Si, Natsu?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Ayer dijiste que habías encontrado al hombre de tú vida. ¿Puedo saber quien es?- Al decir esto, Lucy se puso muy nerviosa y un grans onrojo apareció en su rostro.

-Natsu…¿a que viene esa pregunta?- Dijo Lucy, mirando al suelo, para que su mejor amigo no viera su sonrojo.

-Pues ese hombre es…- Natsu la miró interesado. "Todo el mundo sabe que no va a decir TÚ" pensó el chico, deprimido.

-Da igual, Lucy…- "Mierda, ese hombre es él, pero no se lo puedo decir, necesito algo para excusarme…"

-Es Erza- Natsu la miró con los ojos abiertos, y la boca abierta hasta el suelo. "¿HA DICHO ERZA?" Pensó el pelirrosa. Lucy, al pensar lo que había dicho, se sonrojó fervientemente.

-Si, es ella, ¿Qué pasa?- "Soy tonta, tonta de remate…" pensó la rubia.

-¿PERO DES DE CUANDO ERES LESBIANA?¿NO IBAS DETRÁS DE GRAY?- Preguntó Natsu (más que preguntar, fue un reclamo de justicia y de cordura).

-hmmmmm…en cuanto a eso…era una tapadera para que no supieras que soy lesbiana…- Soltó Lucy. "Pero que mierdas digo" Pensó, matándose mentalmente.

-Entonces…¿como explicas todo cuanto llorastes por Gray?- Dijo Natsu, apuntándola acusadoramente.

-En verdad lloraba por Erza…- Dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta "Esto se me está llendo de las manos".

-¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste a mí, porqué no confiaste en mí?- Preguntó Natsu. Lucy lo miró, y suspiró. "Sin duda alguna, se me está llendo de las manos".

-Como voy a confiar en ti con el cuarto que tienes, ¿eh? Ese desorden no es normal- Se quejó Lucy, conformando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No está desordenado- Dijo él.

-¿No está desordenado?- Lucy andó hasta el cuarto, abrió al puerta. Tyodo estaba inmacualdamente limpio y ordanado, pero la rubia se dirigió hacia una cámara de vídeo que había en la mesa, y la llevó junto a Natsu.

-Sabía que dirías eso, por eso te he…quiero decir, he grabado tu cuarto- Sonrió Lucy, abriendo la cámara. "Espera…" Pensó Natsu "Si es verdad que grabó mi cuarto ayer por la noche, estará grabado lo de…". Solo con ver la cara de Lucy, Natsu se dio cuenta de que lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa.

-Natsu…-

-¿Estás besando a Erza?-

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE! **


	5. El dolor que siento

**Bueno, hola lectores, ante todo, perdón por la tardanza. Intentaré hacer éste capítulo lo más dramático posible, así que espero que os guste :D**

_**Una vez más, reservo estas frases para agradecer a toda aquella persona que me proporciona Reviews y me incita a seguir escribiendo, gracias :D**_

-Yo…- Vale, esto no estaba pasando, no podía ser ¿verdad?

Espera, Lucy, todo fue una broma de Erza…- Los ojos de Lucy empezaron a derramar lágrimas de puro dolor. ¿Su corazón partido en más de un millón de pedazos en tan poco tiempo? Parecía imposible, pero estaba pasando.

-¿Porqué lloras Lucy? ya te dije que todo fue una broma de Erza, yo no sabía nada, solamente, me besó sin venir a cuento. Si te he molestado, lo siento- Lucy lo miró apretando los dientes.

-CALLATE. TE ODIO. ¡OJALÁ NUNCA TE HUBIESE CONOCIDO!- Le gritó, con aún más lágrimas en sus bellos ojos. Después lo empujó a un lado, y cerró la puerta a su paso, yéndose a la calle para reflexionar sobre que su mejor amigo y el hombre del cual estaba enamorada, ahora estaba con otra, con su mejor amiga, para ser exactos.

Natsu se quedó inmóvil viendo como su mejor amiga y amada se iba de casa, de muy mal humor. Ese "_te odio_" retumbaba en su cabeza, dándole latigazos en el corazón. De verdad el le había hecho daño, Lucy amaba a Erza, y él se había interpuesto, sí, sin quererlo, pero ya le había destrozado el corazón.

-Mierda- Suspiró Natsu, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. ¿De verdad toda una verdadera amistad se había destrozado de esa manera, por una broma pesada? Natsu miró por la ventana, viendo como el sol se ponía, y se puso los auriculares para escuchar una canción. Se quedó sorprendido al oír una estrofa de una de esas muchas canciones que tenía en su reproductor de música, una estrofa que le dio el impulso que necesitaba, que le recordó que el amor mueve montañas, y que si la dejaba escapar ahora se iba a arrepentir, que debía seguir cuidándola…

"_Lejos, tan lejos como el ojo pueda ver_

_Nos cogeremos los dos de la mano,_

_Deberíamos ser capaces de ir a dónde queramos,_

_Me dijiste que nunca más estaría sola, y sonreí_

_Ahora tenemos algo precioso que debemos proteger,_

_Pero habrá un tiempo en que no podremos hacer nada_

_Perderemos toda posibilidad, y la oscuridad te alejará de mí, _

_Cuando la desesperación intente tragarte, _

_Me convertiré en la luz que te ilumine, _

_No permitiré que ni siquiera el rey de éste mundo te aleje de mí"_

El sonido frío y seco de la puerta sonó, y Natsu empezó a correr en busca de Lucy, sabiendo que como en la canción, lucharía contra el mismísimo rey del mundo si hiciera falta para conseguir su felicidad.

Pero…la verdad es que no sonaba todo el rato la misma canción en el reproductor…de hecho, en la afonía de la casa, empezó a retumbar una canción triste, que hablaba sobre el dolor y la desesperación de haber matado sin querer a uno de tus seres más queridos.

_Después de cinco horas…_

Lucy había estado con unas amigas, hablando sobre lo de Natsu y eso. Después la rubia se fue de compras y regreso tarde al piso que compartían Erza, ella y Natsu, el cual mejor no mencionar, ya que estaba muy dolido con él. Bueno, a decir verdad, también con Erza. El móvil sonó y Lucy lo cogió, era una amiga suya, y empezó a reír por una cosa que le pasaba, mientras abría la puerta, girando las llaves y haciendo que la puerta se abriera con un sonoro chirrido.

-Pero no seas tonta, si…- Lucy miró la estancia principal mientras hablaba con su amiga. Estaba toda oscura y se podía ver la figura de Erza sentada en el sofá. Se preguntó porque demonios no encendía la luz.

-¡LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYYYY!- Ese grito de Erza la dejó helada, y encendió las luces rápido, haciendo que en el proceso se le cayera el móvil al suelo, rompiéndolo. Puesto que el grito de Erza era desesperado, creía que pasaba algo muy grave, pero solo la encontró a ella, con una expresión de puro odio. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, y las venas surcaban su cuello, en señal de rabia.

-¿Por qué gritas, Erza?- La pelirroja se levantó, avanzó hasta Lucy, la miró con una mirada que reclamaba venganza y después de armar su puño, le pegó un gran puñetazo en la cara a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola escupir un poco de sangre.

-¿Pero qué…?- Lucy tenía los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Erza la había agredido físicamente?

-Lucy, Natsu…a tenido un accidente de tráfico…- Dijo ella, con una lágrima derramada por la comisura de sus labios. Lucy abrió aún más los ojos.

-¿Qué…has…dicho…?- Erza la miró de nuevo con ojos de odio, y la levantó por el cuello de la camisa.

-Todo a sido tu culpa, ¡pedazo cabrona!, SE QUE NATSU FUE EN TU BUSCA- Gritó Erza, haciendo que Lucy empezara a llorar. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla hecha realidad. ¿Su mejor amigo…el que la había ayudado incondicionalmente…había muerto por su culpa?

-Seguramente descubriste que besé a Natsu, y te enfadaste con él, pero como él TE AMA…- El corazón de Lucy dio un vuelco ante lo último, y Erza calló de repente. Mierda…se le había escapado el secreto de Natsu.

-¿Me…ama?- Las lágrimas de Lucy fueron a más si cabe, y Erza la fue soltando poco a poco.

-En cualquier caso…- Dijo Erza, evitando el tema.

-Quiero que sepas, y que esto resuene en tu cabeza…- Aclaró ella.

-Lo del beso con Natsu era broma, así que la posible muerte de Natsu es…- Lucy la miró, negando con la cabeza, una cara de puro horror, y temblando de pies a cabeza.

-TU CULPA-

CONTINUARÁ…

**Corto pero intenso, ¿a que sí? REVIEWS PLS BYE! **


	6. La brisa de tu mar

**Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores, aquí vengo con otro cap de mi fic "Mi mejor amigo", espero k os guste :D**

_**¿Hace falta que lo vuelva a decir? Bueno, la respuesta es simple: SÍ. Gracias por las Reviews, me alegra que os toméis la molestia de venir aquí a criticar mi obra, como si se tratara de una obra importante. Por eso, te doy las gracias, a ti, al que me está leyendo al otro lado de la pantalla. Gracias por todo :D**_

La oscuridad se abría paso por todo el escenario, y una espesa y lúgubre niebla color negro le daba al lugar un aspecto aún más tétrico si cabe. ¿Un cementerio? Sí, querido lector, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban todos en aquel oscuro y retorcido lugar, mirando fijamente una tumba con un grabado que helaría la sangre de cualquiera: _"Natsu Dragneel"_.

-Tranquila, Sra. Dragneel, ahora estará en un lugar mejor- Erza intentaba tranquilizar a la madre de Natsu (aunque las lágrimas putrefactamente tristes de la pelirroja le quitaban credibilidad a sus palabras). La relación entre Natsu y sus padres no había sido nunca muy cercana, y ahora ella lloraba la pérdida de su hijo, pero no sólo eso, lo que más le dolía era no poder haber estado en aquel frío hospital, sosteniendo la demacrada mano de su hijo en sus últimos momentos de vida. Le dolía no haber podido compartir con él su último aliento. Se sentía realmente culpable, por no haberlo apoyado como madre.

-Hijo, LO SIENTO- Un grito destructor por parte de la madre de Natsu, y una expresión de pura tristeza por parte de su padre, izo que Erza girara su cara, formando una expresión inconfundible de puro odio. Una expresión indescriptible.

La receptora de esa mirada, la cual estaba sola, sentada en una gran piedra, alejada de la familia, no pudo evitar ver esa expresión. En efecto, Lucy la vio, vio esa expresión de odio por parte de la que había sido su mejor amiga. La melena rubia de la chica, volvía a estar pálida, adoptando tonos albinos, y su mirada se encontraba ensombrecida entre su flequillo mal peinado. Su vestido negro, ondeaba al son de la brisa de la muerte, ese viento tan doloroso, que casi parecía que cortaba tu piel con su contacto. Ahora haced una reflexión, pensad en cómo se debía sentir Lucy, sin duda, se odiaba a si misma, se sentía sola, y la desesperación más absoluta le carcomía por dentro. Nunca podría olvidar éste suceso trágico y que se había llevado egoístamente a su mejor amigo. El único que de verdad la había apoyado y la había querido. La rubia siguió llorando en silencio, y en un intento de despertar de esa pesadilla, pegó un gran puñetazo en la piedra, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos. Entonces…¿era real? De verdad…¿había muerto por su culpa? La rubia, liberó por fin su mirada, traumatizada y destrozada, y fue corriendo hasta la tumba de Natsu, y en un ataque de la más absoluta tristeza, se abrazó a la tumba y susurró eso que tenía que decirle…aunque en el fondo ella sabía que no la oía…tenía que expresarle sus sentimientos hacia él…

"_Te amo. No te vayas de mi lado. No podré seguir adelante sin ti. Te necesito_"

Repitió esas palabras una y otra vez, expulsando lágrimas sobre la congelada lápida. Si la mirabas bien, parecía que sonreía ante la desgracia de esa pobre chica. Pero, por más que las repetía, solo conseguía que sus piernas se convirtieran en mantequilla, y que finalmente cayera al suelo, al lado de la tumba de su _mejor amigo_.

-¿Los familiares o amigos del paciente Natsu Dragneel?- La voz de una enfermera, izo que Lucy despertara, sudando y a punto de gritar de pura desesperación. Estaba en medio de la sala de espera de una clínica, y aunque sentía frío, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Todo había sido…una horrible pesadilla. Ahora recuerda, había estado esperando toda la noche a que le hicieran la operación a Natsu. En teoría duraba seis horas.

-Yo- Lucy se levantó, haciendo ondear su melena.

-¿No hay nadie más?- Añadió. La enfermera la miró seria.

-Había una chica, y los padres del muchacho, pero al chica, que por cierto era pelirroja, me dijo que no te despertara, que prefería no….verte…- Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos, pero aún así, Natsu estaba vivo, ¿no?

-¿Se encuentra bien Natsu, doctora? – La enfermera, por primera vez en toda su conversación, sonrió.

-Acaba de salir de una operación, pero está bien- Afirmó. En ese momento Lucy lloró de pura alegría. Posiblemente ese había sido el alivio más grande de toda su existencia.

-¿Puedo…pasar…a verlo?- Dijo Lucy, sollozando.

-Claro, pase- La chica le indicó el camino a Lucy, y como una exhalación, corrió a abrazar a Natsu, y decirle "_te amo_".

La rubia empujó la puerta, y caminó lentamente hasta Natsu. Éste abrió lentamente los ojos, y la miró, formando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola, Lucy- Sonrió Natsu. Lucy derramó una lágrima. Ella pensaba que nunca jamás iba a escuchar su dulce voz.

-Natsu…que bien que estás bien…- El pelirrosa se elevó poco a poco y se sentó en la cama, dejando ver a la rubia su torso envuelto en vendas.

-Siento…todo lo del beso con Erza…pero te juro que fue una broma…yo amo a otra persona, te deberías sentir igual que yo, tu también quieres a alguien de forma especial, y es obvio que NO es Erza. Pero…¿entonces porque te pusiste celosa?- Dijo él con el rostro entre las sombras. Lucy le levantó el mentón suavemente y lo miró sonriente.

-Porque esa persona que tanto amo…eres tú…- El sonrojo de Natsu en ése momento no podría ser más fuerte.

-Yo también te amo, Lucy- Confesó el chico pelirrosa, avergonzado a más no poder.

-Nunca te imaginé diciendo algo así- Empezó a reír Lucy, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Natsu levantó su mentón un poco más, y acabó uniendo sus labios con los de su tan deseada rubia. Nunca pensó que besar a su mejor amiga, a la chica con la que jugaba en los columpios, se podría sentir tan bien.

-Y finalmente, lo hiciste- Dijo Lucy, con un sonrojo notable en su cara.

-Te amo, Lucy. Llevamos muchos años juntos, pero creo que nunca me he sentido más feliz como ahora, ni cuando fuiste la única que vino a mi cumpleaños a los diez años- Lucy sonrió.

-Y una cosa más, recuerda ésta frase, por favor…- Lucy se sonrojó mucho al oírla, y no pudo hacer más que volver a besarlo.

- _Aunque el mudo te dé la espalda, yo estaré contigo, si hace falta, seré tu único aliado encima de la Tierra_-

**Gracias por leer REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	7. AVISO (Gracias por todo)

**Bueno, esto es simplemente un pequeño aviso de unas cuantas líneas (si llega), para indicar que éste fic a llegado a su fin (GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO, SOYS UNOS CRACKS ;D). Espero que os haya gustado, pero tengo la corazonada de que sí. Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a las REVIEWS del último cap, como siempre, y decir que eso me incita a seguir escribiendo para vosotros, y para vuestro disfrute. Muchas gracias por todo :D **

**Espero que al menos probéis a entrar a mi próxima historia, que creo, tiene potencial.**

**Además intentaré una cosa que creo que quedará muy bien. Espero seguir viéndoos por mis locos fics ;)**

_Nunca dejes de perseguir tus sueños, y si alguien te dice que nunca lo vas a conseguir, no le hagas caso. ¿Por qué? Porque…*sonrisa*…todas las personas que no cumplieron sus sueños, suelen decirle al resto que no lo conseguirán._

_Will Smith en alguna de sus películas._


End file.
